Cybermen (Cybus)
''"You are incompatible! You will be deleted!" - ''Cybermen This type of Cyberman originated in a universe parallel to the Doctor Who universe, where they were created by John Lumic, the owner of Cybus Industries. His Cybermen believed that all people must be "upgraded" to Cyber-form, so that information would never be lost and that the humans' physical and emotional weaknesses would be abolished. Beyond this, it remains unknown what the cyber-race would do if they completed conversion of humanity. If there was such a goal, it perished with John Lumic. The Similarities and Differences between Cybus and Mondas Cybermen Both of them wish to convert every organic lifeform into Cybermen and create an order that consists of emotionless beings that think only of cold-hearted logic. Both of their fully cyber converted of captured humanoids fight off the cyber control in their minds with unpredictable results. For the Monda’s Cybermen side we have Kroton who was able to fight it off and became the eighth doctors brief companion , at the Cybus Cybermen side, Yvonne Hartman was able to fight it off to her strong will and devotion to her country, fighting off the control of her Cybus Cybermen body and make a last stand to fight off against the incoming army of Cybus Cybermen retreating to their parallel worlds then and dying in the process as the tenth doctor had indirectly made sure her sacrifice wasn’t in vain as the doctor was able to return the Cybus Cybermen and Daleks that invaded earth back into the void, Craig Owens was able to fight it off only because the cry of his baby reminded him of his very strong love for his family, Lisa Hallett of Torchwood staff got the worst of it as the cyber conversion she was fighting had permanently rendered her mind into an insanity that gives her a motive that everyone should receive the love of the Cybermen by being forcefully cyber converted into cyberform. Cybus mostly uses internal weaponry, while Mondas usually prefer to wield handheld weapons. They both have the strength of ten men. Both are bulletproof. The Mondasian Cybermen have a weakness to gold that hurts them like a silver bullet to a werewolf, while Cybus Cybermen are weak against EMP devices and electric weapons but do not share the same weakness to gold compared to their Mondasian cousins. Mondas Cybermen make less noise while they are not sneaking up on anyone compared to the Cybus Cybermen who make loud stomping noises that would leave them heard by enemy ears when they don't turn their feet off to silent mode. They both suffer the weakness in having tubes connected to their bodies, which when severed can caused great pain and slower hindering movement of the body functions. Mondasian Cybermen possess more resources than the Cybus Cybermen. The Cybus Cybermen suffer a weakness of lacking creativity in comparison to Mondas Cybermen who are able to use creativity to form strategic plans as its not limited to all their Cybermen as opposed to having creativity exclusive to the Cybus Cybermen's Cybus Cyber Leaders, Cybus Cyber Lords, and Cybus Cyber Controllers. The Mondas Cybermen have more knowledge about The Doctor and his Time Lord species as the Cybus Cybermen having entered into the new doctor who series, believe The Doctor to be a human being instead of a Time Lord and his main universe is new to them to explore and have never discovered The Doctors time travel machine the T.A.R.D.I.S. Both of their Cyber Conversion machines take a long and horrifyingly mutilating process to create new Cybermen. They both do not recognize their species being evil or good and state that they are doing the universe a favor in making it a better one. Mondas Cybermen speak out different battle cries when fighting, while the Cybus Cybermen prefer to say delete to their enemies. Both Mondas and Cybus Cybermen dislike the Daleks and consider them their rivals. Cybus Cybermen are less merciful to anyone that attempts to resist being upgraded by them into Cybermen and would consider them as rogue elements that must be destroyed as Mondasian Cybermen prefer to give a few more chances for their enemies to reconsider to be cyber-converted despite the casualties they have suffered with the resisting target. The Cybus Cybermen preference is marching into enemy lines to forcefully convert them into cyberform or kill them to get rid of enemy resistance while the Mondas Cybermen prefer to stay far away waiting in the shadows to let their creations or manipulated power hungry humans and mercenaries to carry out their plans for them, when that fails the Mondas Cybermen themselves personally enter into battle having already made back up plans of their own to counterattack against the resources that they anticipate the enemies would use. The Miracle Elite Storyline Birth of the Miracle Elite Alongside with Daleks, Malware mind controlled them and bring them into Izaya's syndicate. In the end, Daleks and Cybermen left the syndicate. Category:Characters Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Groups Category:Characters hailing from the Doctor Who Universe Category:Characters that debuted in P Team and Miracle Elite vs. Malachite's Empire Category:Cyborgs Category:Partial Human Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Izaya's Syndicate Category:Videos Category:Races Category:Music Videos Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:The Legion of Anti-Humans Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files Category:Characters with excellent durability Category:Hell Councils Category:Robots Category:Humanoid Category:Races of Chronicles of Great New Empire